


Snowhite Sherlock

by Ianto_NotJustTheTeaBoy_Jones



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 18:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1658201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ianto_NotJustTheTeaBoy_Jones/pseuds/Ianto_NotJustTheTeaBoy_Jones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Remember that I told you your Sherlock reminded me of a male version of Snowhite? Well... drawing is not my best skill but I had to do this as the idea wouldn't get out of my head.<br/>You have to copy and paste the URL to be able to see it as I could only upload it to my tumblr :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Snowhite Sherlock

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miriza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miriza/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Choice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/899176) by [Miriza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miriza/pseuds/Miriza). 



> Remember that I told you your Sherlock reminded me of a male version of Snowhite? Well... drawing is not my best skill but I had to do this as the idea wouldn't get out of my head.  
> You have to copy and paste the URL to be able to see it as I could only upload it to my tumblr :)

http://consultingtardislady.tumblr.com/post/86225862314/snowhite-sherlock-inspired-by-mirizas-works


End file.
